zombiefarmfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sam Wang
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sam Wang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 02:26, August 19, 2011 Block your user? Would you mind having your user blocked for 1 year? You are full of useless edits, and I think that you are cheating on your edits counter. It is impossible for a user to reach 764 edits in just under a month. United Wikis 11:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Block your user? Yeah, Sam Wang has been editing pages with false information and created pages about him. This is very unfair for the rest of us. Reply:Block your user? But I wasn't good at this wiki when I've started so I need to edit alot. But if my user is blocked does it mean I can't edit it too? Sam Wang 02:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Block your user? Truly, I edit this wiki alot during the past few weeks. I am really not cheating on the edits counter. Sam Wang 11:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) You are amazing! You did 807 edit in one month! It is so cool!!! I wish I can be like you!!!!! And I believe that you are not cheating!!!!Love1146395979 05:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Also Can you teach me how to do zombie farm so quick? I think you can teach me! And i wish you can teach me!!!!Love1146395979 05:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thancks for teaching me how to do more than 800 edit!!!! Thanks!! Noob... Please understand... your a noob Sam Wang, no need to be angry but I checked your recent contributions and on the Skull Head you have said that when fully mutated it has 51.5 life but that is when it is a master. If you take a look at other zombie pages that aren't special zombies they have a bar which tells you their base stats WITHOUT mutations AND being a master. So if you could, please do a bar like that for base stats, I'll rate you. HEY, BY THE WAY HERE ARE THE STATS OF THE USERS, SORTED DESCENDING BASED ON THE NUMBER OF EDITS/DAYS. Edits Days E/D Stutus Sam Wang 823 28 29.3928571428571 NONE Kgs88error 5263 192 27.4114583333333 ADMIN Love1146395979 44 2 22 NONE Milc546 56 8 7 NONE Notbryant 926 188 4.92553191489362 ADMIN Jens Ingels 566 130 4.35384615384615 ADMIN Farrell99999 126 44 2.86363636363636 BLOCKED Sam Wang your amazing for doing the base stats on the Green Flower Zombie but please do it on the special zombies because I wanna see their stats! How to get mutation Zombies?? Can you help me with the mutation Zombies? Because how to have the mutation zombies. So can you help me? I just want to know how to have mutation zombies. OK? Stupid question But... Dude,can you tell me what your account name is?Your really good at this.Your farm is cool and I do not want to block you.But I get why people want to block you.It's pretty mean. -- 20:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Please answer my Zombie Farm test. Send your answers to my talk page. Please answer this test http://zombiefarm.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Farm_test and send your answers to MY talk page (United Wikis's) --United Wikis 01:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be admin here? If you want to be an admin here, please make an adoption request here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests. Thanks! United Wikis 13:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Do you want to be admin here? Sure! The new abilities we can get if we are admins are protect, delete etc. But can you write complicated source mode codes such as align text style: center;cellepading:1... ?Sam Wang 12:06, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Future of the wiki Hi, lucky there's 1 editer still active on ZF. My name is Jens, I'm an old editor on this wiki and came back on request. I'm not planning to run this wiki on my own. I don't have time for it because I'm already the founder from another wiki. But I can help you to fix the problems that there are now. Grtz Jens Ingels 10:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Future of the wiki Which problems? And I must be at least admin of Zombie Farm Wiki to be able to fix those problems. And plus you are the founder of which Wiki? I am the founder of Isle of Tune Wiki, if you don't believe check it over here. I'm back!!! I am back here. However, I will do major editing starting October 25 due to exams. Thanks! And by the way, please tell me if you do think that you or I must be the next admin in this wiki. Thanks a lot. P.S. I hope that you could answer the Zombie Farm test United Wikis 14:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) So you mean that you will not be editing this wiki already? Do you think that you should be the next admin here? Please reply. 06:08, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Could you just go back? Could you just go back to Zombie Farm for a while? I already sent you a friend request. Please just confirm it and gift me. Thanks!' United Wikis 06:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Well done for getting 1,000 edits! Could you add me on Zombie Farm? I know this is my Club Penguin Wikia account sorry. My name on ZF is Nintendo 300 (level 40). Thanks! --Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 12:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 Adopting Wiki Hi. I have given you admin rights on the wiki here as part of User:United Wikis' adoption request; this is based on the fact that you are still active and had said you would like rights when he discussed it with you. I will also give him rights. If you feel you do not wish to take on the role of admin at this wiki right now you can remove the rights yourself; however it seemed only fair to give you the option. -- Wendy (talk) 02:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Adopting Wiki Thanks Sam Wang 04:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) SAM WANG, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUr passwrod i zombie farm or I would block you. United Wikis 11:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) 'Please test this out!!' I was trying out the Pumpking Head mutation for Skull heads when I planted a Kindlehead with the ff. mutations: Dragon fruit, Lima bean, Venus, Cauliflower, and the Pumpking. When I harvested it, it had both the Pumpking AND the Cauli mutation (I had a mutation monolith). So in short, i made a Headless zombie with all 5 mutations on it, including the cauliflower. I don't have a screenshot, but visit my farm w/ username 'XNamelessX' and I have A skull head w/ the cauli mutation on my farm, try it yourself to confirm it. Life force Is a 216 life force high for level 19??? United Wikis 23:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Letter #2 親愛的山姆王， 我希望您有一個偉大的時間在中國。我剛剛訪問了那裡，並沒有太多的互聯網點，所以我不能夠編輯wiki和你談談。我去參加競爭，其中我贏了。 實際上，我是非常驚訝，Merrystar給了我們管理的權利。我真的沒有想到，她會做到這一點。不過，我對此表示感謝。 我很抱歉，我已經封鎖了你。我想，阻斷請你注意，你是唯一的出路。其實我並沒有也意識到事“圖片添加山姆王”，是不是你，但一個模板已經包含在圖片。無論如何，這已經是不錯。 對於ZombieFarm遊戲，我已經開始入侵的海盜很快。我已經21級，實際上22日。我現在只有70000金離開了那裡，和0的大腦。在入侵Pumpking突變之前，我會等待22水平。 我還沒有開始做我的殭屍軍團，因為我知道，這將需要很長一段時間。 這是我想要的設置時花殭屍還沒有復活能力的同時。 4與利馬豆，捕蠅草，芹菜，Pumpking，和Cauli突變Flameheads。 4與利馬豆，捕蠅草，芹菜，咖啡，胡蘿蔔突變Zombots。 4與利馬豆，捕蠅草，芹菜，大蒜，胡蘿蔔突變Amazombies。 4花殭屍利馬豆，捕蠅草，Cauli，和馬鈴薯突變 Zombots和Amazombies交替使用俠義和格雷斯。 後花的殭屍已經有他們的復活能力，我會改變我的軍隊： 2 Flameheads利馬豆，捕蠅草，芹菜，Pumpking，和Cauli突變。 5 Zombots利馬豆，捕蠅草，芹菜，咖啡，胡蘿蔔突變。 5 Amazombies利馬豆，捕蠅草，芹菜，大蒜，胡蘿蔔突變。 4花殭屍利馬豆，捕蠅草，Cauli，和馬鈴薯突變 Zombots和Amazombies交替使用俠義和格雷斯。 後續問題： 把速度突變的殭屍攻擊更快，或者不？我的意思是殭屍使更多的點擊量的時間。 感謝你所做的一切。 “你的Wikian朋友， 美國維基又名吳偉聰。 United Wikis 11:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) My Farm I am already in Level 22, and already invaded the pirates 10 times (4x w/o losses). Why you only have 32 plowed land? I have 108 and by farm is only Big ol' farm. By the way, I make my decors as compact as possible. United Wikis 10:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply: "I don't play it anymore" So you could give me your password XD??? My email is pengyiscute@hotmail.com By the way, I've also got lots of decors, but it could fit in 1/5 of my space.. I think that I've already got 50-60 trees, and 40-50 of other decors still in my storage. My lifeforce now is 269. Anyway, since you do not play it, couldn't you pass it to me? I mean your zombie farm account password. Your zombie farm login password. Right you could "change farm", just enter your name and password. What is that password? just email it to me secretly at pengyiscute@hotmail.com. United Wikis 12:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Did you spend brains for your special zombies? or you combined them? United Wikis 12:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Just remove your Zombie Farm password like me. If you like to meddle with my account, my password is fuckyousamwang. United Wikis 13:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Just remove your Zombie Farm password like me. If you like to meddle with my account, my password is fuckyousamwang. by the way, you freaking idiot, my zombie farm account name is ddddsdddddd United Wikis 13:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Harassment Hi. I have left a message for United Wikis. If he harasses you about your password again on any wiki, please let us know. -- Wendy (talk) 06:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia Look How do you think about the new wikia look? Let me now your thoughts here! Sam Wang 09:45, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The Password thingy. I am sorry for that. I don't really need it because I am filthy rich, around 200000 gold, and in level 23. And my zombies are amazing that could beat the pirates with NO zombie lossess, and in less than 2 minutes. The pirates are pretty weak actually. United Wikis 04:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I really wonder how Teams810 hacked zombie farm I tried to hack it but it is like Zombie Farm noticed the hack, through iFile, and did not allow me, so I had to restart my iPad. United Wikis 04:50, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Please ADD AS FRIEND. Please... my name is ddddsdddddd, could you send me gifts??? United Wikis 04:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The 25 worst passwords of 2011 I bet your is one of these, change it if it is... 2. 123456 3.12345678 4. qwerty 5. abc123 6. monkey 7. 1234567 8. letmein 9. trustno1 10. dragon 11. baseball 12. 111111 13. iloveyou 14. master 15. sunshine 16. ashley 17. bailey 18. passwOrd (The “O” is a zero here) 19. shadow 20. 123123 21. 654321 22. superman 23. qazwsx 24. michael 25. football United Wikis 02:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) United Wikis Hi. I have blocked United Wikis globally for a month for harassment. If at the end of that time he starts to harass you again, please let us know. -- Wendy (talk) 05:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Help me please Recover "Zombie farm farming cheat" and "Zombie farm game guide (incomplete) :(" pages. And protect this page to only registered users can edit it -- SuperAcmo's second reinc. 20:04 , November 28, 2011 Hey Sam Wang, I heard something about being able to become an admin on here. Could you please tell me more about this? I would like to be an admin as I really like Zombie Farm and I see myself as a bit of an expert on it and I just love making this wiki better for people like me who love Zombie Farm and want to know more about it. IZombieFarmer 19:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC)iZombieFarmer Make me admin please Make me admin please.I don't want to block you --Никита Мститель 16:28 , November 30 ,2011 I know the answers for the Zombie Farm Test, could you unprotect it, or give me admin rights??? CutePenguin3 11:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry For uploading a picture of my farm, I was certain that I read some where that you where allowed pictures of your own farm as long as they where to go on your profile page. I must have read it wrong. iZombieFarmer 02 December, 2011, 17:55 (GMT) Hi, I'm a little bit worried that we don't have anybody to add pages for the new items. None of the new items from the last few months have been added to the site. I would do it but I don't really know how to get the pictures with the plain white background. None of the Asian, Autumn or Thanksgiving items are on. Administrator Rights Hello, could you promote me to administrator? I am new to this Wiki, but I am an experienced Wikian. I currently only edit the Club Penguin Wiki (5,600 edits) but I will soon be editing here too. Thank you. Nintendo 300Talk Blog :Sorry, but we already have lots of adminastrators here. Some are inactive, which I can see if their's might be removed so you can get into a spot. Please contact me if you disagree--Sam Wang 15:22, December 3, 2011 Add me!!! Add me, ddddsdddddd as friend!!!] :I am sorry to inform that there is seriously no use adding you as a friend since I don't play it any more--Sam Wang (talk) 16:48, December 9, 2011 Make me Admin please Now I have enough edits an I only joined to the wiki week ago.It need me to block one vandal , delete and recover some pages. -Никита Мститель 08:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Silliness Hi. I can't see exactly the contributions you mention, but I'm sorry you have to deal with vandalism. It looks like you have a bunch of other admins to help you at this point so hopefully it will calm down soon! -- Wendy (talk) 03:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :If it's being vandalized then it make sense to lock your profile. You can block the IPs causing problems -- just click the block link next to the IP in the history entry. -- Wendy (talk) 03:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::They are already blocked, but contributions seem to hate me for no reason--Sam Wang (talk) 11:31, December 11, 2011 Inactive Sorry but I will be inactive due to exams until the 12th of January 2012. I have removed my Administrator rights for the time being. Thank you. Nintendo 300Talk Blog Who want to disable Achievements Who want to disable Achievements? --Никита Мститель 10:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I have been able to access my old account. So I will be sticking with this one for now, if you want you may disable iZombieFarmer2. iZombieFarmer 19:51, December 16, 2011 (GMT) You didn't understand anything You don't know that the best zombies are regular and female but not large.e. g. I beat the robots with much large zombies with time left 0:50 but with much regular and much female zombies I beat them with 1:40 time left. Besides 810Teams said that they are worst zombies --Никита Мститель 07:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:RE:You didn't understand anything Also I beat the ninjas faster (more 30 seconds left) I beat the lawyers faster (more 10 seconds left). And need to use: 1 Skull Head 6 Zombotrons 6 Zombelly Dancers and 3 Zombutterflys. I won't recover those pages Yes, I won't recover those pages.But now there is no any game guide.--Никита Мститель 12:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Need help How do I select font? --Никита Мститель 10:37, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Need more help How do I insert smiles? --Никита Мститель 10:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ninjas quickly I was able to make my army of 6 RoboZombies, 1 Zombelly Dancer, 5 Zombielocks, 3 Zombees, and 1 Flower Zombie. I finished Old Mcdonnel with 2:15 left, Halloween with 1:56 left, circus with 2:26 left, Lawyers with 1:48 left, and ninjas between 1:33 and 1:39 left. I do not have any plan to change my zombie sinto special zombies because I a too busy . United Wikis 00:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Please return the achievement points United Wikis 07:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) It happens something strange with fonts The style blablabla don't works. --Никита Мститель 12:15, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Have you just seen what that funny-named guy wrote in a comment? Friends??? Are you friends with that weird named guy, because you did not get mad at him when he wrote in a comment: "This guide is FUCK!!!" And you unblocked him after. I don't get it. United Wikis 02:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Blocks Hi. It looks like you've already blocked him. I hope you can get things sorted out. -- Wendy (talk) 03:51, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Information in user page Users can insert any information in their profile pages or no? Because SuperAcmo inserted much spam in it's user page. --Никита Мститель 10:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Need some more help How do I make external links? --Никита Мститель 09:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I have a queschen How do I insert "Undo revision xxxxx by yyyyyyyyy" as edit summary? --Никита Мститель 11:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Please stop Please stop sending to user didn't joined to the wiki. Don't forget, joining to the wiki is making first edit to the wiki. P. S. Happy New Year. --Никита Мститель 05:32, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Discussion for the Main Page I viewed all 3 versions and current version is the best. I think. --Никита Мститель 05:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:What does it mean? What do you mean? I didn't understand. --Никита Мститель 12:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding more Special Zombies' pictures. Although still need to add some. P.S. I will make new signature tomorrow. --Никита Мститель 13:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I have noticed that you have added pictures to some of the new zombies page, but you don't have one for the JackoZombie, I have one so I would be able to send you a pixture if it would help. Just let me know on my talk page iZombieFarmer 31 December 2011, 14:28 (GMT)